


A Life for a Life

by dogsat4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is hurt, Cinnamon Roll Adrien, F/M, For got to mention, Gabriel makes a deal with Chat Noir, Gen, Hawkmoth is Gabriel, His mother for the Miraculous, Identity Reveal, Marinette has a second persona, Plagg is not happy with Adrien, Tikki doesn't want to do it, all that power comes to life, little bit of introspection, marinette knows, not as sad, not much angst, they are slightly aged up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsat4/pseuds/dogsat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Sapphire Luna's Video "Hawkmoth Makes a Deal with Adrien"</p><p>Adrien makes a deal with the devil, who just happens to be his own father. The Miraculous for his mother. </p><p>All that power that is held in Ladybug, that power of creation can become sentient. Marinette always knew that her Other was there deep inside her, and when Chat comes for her Miraculous, she lets Her take over.</p><p>Things spiral from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Other

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This is another head cannon that I had!
> 
> Since Ladybug bug is the emobidiment of good luck and creation, what if, because Tikki had a Miraculous holder, then the power had the chance to become sentient, kind of like a symbiote?
> 
> Then I saw Sapphire Luna's comic dub and BANG! This fic came into existence!  
> It will be sad but not tear wrenching as my others have been! 
> 
> The link: https://youtu.be/MF07LJW_x_k?list=PL1OkktF9Q3JhhCd0Qfvgd00dhs0WN8bNX  
> Enjoy!

"Please Chat, don't do this!" Ladybug begged, her heart constricting with emotion. Her dear partner just kept walking towards her, though with a pained face. She knew that he was doing this of his own free will.

"I'm sorry Ladybug but he promised me to bring my mother back," Chat said quietly. There was no need to elaborate on who 'he' was. They both knew who it was.

And with that sentence, Ladybug also knew just who Chat was and by extension who Hawkmoth was.

But it still hurt.

Silent tears slipped from her face.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you get my Miraculous." She told him firmly even though it broke her heart for what she was about to do next.

Even though she was the embodiment of luck and creation, that much power alone can develop a kind of sentience. Something similar to that of a symbiote. Many Ladybugs before her had the same thing happen to them and she was no different.

Not all the personas were nice but they got what they needed to be done.

Marinette opened the door in her mind and retreated, leaving her 'Other' to take control.

X

Chat frown as Ladybug's eyes suddenly when blank. It seemed that her mind had vacated her body.

It only lasted for a second before the shine of life returned. But it was different to the usually kind and warm sparkle in them.

No, instead it was cold and unfeeling. Chat felt something heavy form in his gut. Something was wrong with his Lady and he didn't like it.

Ladybug stretched as if waking from a long nap, a smirk on her lips.

"Well, it's been a while since she let me out." She purred and Chat knew for sure something was wrong. This wasn't Ladybug, this was someone else.

He tensed and subtlely shifted positions to defence.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, too bad you're on the wrong side." The thing wearing Ladybug's face, that dangerous smirk still in place.

"And who are you?" He asked smoothly, his grip on his baton tightening.

"Oh, I'm the side that Ladybug hides. I'm the side of Ladybug that gets things done. No matter the cost." It stated proudly and before he could say anything in reply, she just moved.

One hand disarming him and the other planting a fist right in his stomach, knocking the wind clear out. Chat can it twirling his baton in her hands.

"Even if it means going through you." He could hear the scoff as he attempted to regain his breath but before he could, a hand cut off his airway entirely.

It was using her hand to choke him as it lifted his whole body with one hand. Chat's claws scrambled to find purchase on her wrist, anything to alleviate the pain and to get some _air_.

"She called me because she couldn't do this herself." Chat looked at Ladybug's face and the thing that was contorting it into a disgusting sneer.

"It hurt so bad that she called me out and I, for one, am so very glad she did." It grinned cold and savage as the grip around his neck tightened.

Chat renewed his struggled to get loose, from clawing to kicking out but nothing was working and eventually black spots dotted his vision. He felt faint and lighted headed and the last thing he saw was the curious look and remorse, that for a second looked so much like...

' _Marinette...'_

X

When Chat had fallen limp in her grip, Life released the boy and stared at his still form. She knew he wasn't dead but it was peculiar that she felt any emotion relating to him. But she had, she had felt the remorse and the guilt and the one feeling that left butterflies in her stomach and her heart warm. It was one of the emotions she couldn't identify. 

It was then decided, Life wouldn't kill him, she couldn't.

Instead, she heaved the boy up and jumped to a more sheltered roof before dumping him in the shade of an overhanging roof.

Once satisfied that he would be better off here than on any other roof, Life turned and made her way to the Agreste household. She had a miraculous to retrieve.

X

It honestly didn't take long before she was perched on a nearby roof as she stared down on the front gates of the estate.

She had a job to do.

Her eyes turned from the gates and looked towards the windows before catching sight of the large spherical shape in the roof.

' _There._ ' She thought with an excited gleam in her eyes. This was her way in.

Without a second thought, Life swung to the shape and was very happy to find an open window. She quietly slipped in and found that the room was full of pretty white butterflies.

She had found him.

And seeing as the room was empty, it looked like he wasn't here either.

Now all Life had to do was wait until the man entered and just before he transformed, she'll get the butterfly miraculous. And the other one that was downstairs.

Even from here she could feel a soul in the second Miraculous and she could only guess it was the previous wielder who was trapped in there.

Life walked straight to the darkest corner and crouched in wait.

Patience would be what was needed now.

Patience.

X

It had taken three hours for the man to enter the room. The only problem was that Adrien was accompanying him.

This would make things more difficult. Not overly so, but just enough.

Life didn't say anything, she just waited until the right moment when they started to pass her line of sight just as Gabriel started to attach the butterfly broach.

And like a shot from a gun, she was across the floor, deftly snatching the broach from butterfingers butterfly.

Life didn't look at the broach, she didn't need to. She could sense that it was the right one. Rather her eyes were trained on the father-son duo. Gabriel's face seemed to be turning an interesting shade of red and not only that but Adrien's pretty green eye's had hardened into shiny emeralds.

' _Ugh, guess Marinette is leaking through...none the less.'_ Life moved quickly through the open door of which the Agrestes had left open, following her senses and allowing it to lead her straight to the other miraculous.

And just as Life was halfway down the stairs, she heard Chat's transformative phrase.

"Claws out!"

Life smirked, this would prove interesting.

With her head start, Life made it to the source rather quickly and was greeted by the smiling face of Mrs. Agreste. While Life could appreciate a good piece of art, lives and Paris was at stake.

Life rushed forward and thrust her fist through the beautiful painting, her open hands easily feeling the turn lock. It seemed there was a key hole too.

But before she could ponder on this there was a scream of rage in from behind her.

' _It seems the kitten has caught up.'_ Life noted detached with the situation. Right now her only goal was to retrieve the Miraculous.

When she turned, Life saw the absolutely livid look on his face and she just smirked in return. Life knew that it would infuriate him to the point where he would no longer think clearly.

It did just that as Chat lunged like a man possessed.

"You aren't Ladybug!" He shouted in anger, green eyes alight.

Life just smirked, she could have fun with this.

"What gave me away?" She confirmed coyly.

Chat Noir looked taken back, a look of horror flickering for just a second, completely forgetting that he was one wrong side.

"Where is she?!" He roared at her as she moved to attack.

And just like that Life knew how she was going to get the hidden Miraculous.

She easily dodged the sloppy attack and skittered to the other side of the room.

Life didn't have to throw her yo-yo up into the air, rather all she did was open her hand and a flurry of ladybugs appeared around it and when they left, Life was left holding a single key.

"Locked away in here." Life tapped at her temple, a shark-like grin on her face.

"After all, it was you who hurt her so _much_ that she ran away." Life was well aware that it was not the case, no but she did want to have some fun!

Chat has seen this. In some far back corner, he knew that whatever that *thing* was, it was just pushing his buttons. He knew this but Chat was still too angry to process anything other that her practically destroying the painting of his mother and angry at himself for sending Ladybug into such a state.

"Ooooh, you mad kitty? Why don't you find a post to scratch and sharpen those claws of yours." Life baited and just like that, Chat was bounding across the room, baton raised high to knock her out of the game with a single power strike.

Life simply reached up while Chat was still in his descending arch before using his own momentum and throwing the little cat into a wall, dazing him.

Life calmly walked towards the safe and opened it what she now defined as a master key.

The safe door opened well enough and there, lying on the shelf is the peacock miraculous. Life grabs the stone and moves straight to the large dinner window, she had completed her objective. Now time to get out.

Life didn't look back at the destroyed painting, she didn't look back to see Chat rush at her one last time in a desperate attempt, she didn't look back to see the heartbroken look on Chat's face, she didn't look back on the family of two who felt that their only chance of becoming a family of three had been taken from them.

Instead, her yo-yo smashed through the window and she swung out, taking their hope with her.

As much as Life was a separate entity with limited emotion, she simply didn't care.

X

Life stood on the roof of Marinette's school. She didn't have long until Marinette took control again. Life enjoyed being out rather than simply seeing everything without the physical sensation.

Life looked out impassively waiting for her freedom to run out and for her to return back to the well of power of the suit.

' _Well this my stop...'_ Life felt herself fade back out until there was _everything_.

XX

Ladybug gasped as the backlash hit her. There were no extra memories, those her Other kept instead she was left with a headache and the uncomfortable knowledge that anything her persona did, be it good or bad, she would never know.

Ladybug quickly scanned her surroundings before quickly coming to the conclusion that she was on top of her school.

She needed to get home, at least before Chat finds her.

Ladybug swung to the nearest ally way and transformed back into Marinette.

She caught Tikki in the low light and gently placed both her Kwami, the butterfly, and peacock broach into her small purse.

Tikki gave a grateful sigh as she was placed in the soft environment.

Marinette gave her a strained smile and made her way out of the ally way and to home.

She needed to figure out her next move.


	2. Sad Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir looks for Ladybug and stumbles on to Marinette instead.  
> Marinette decided her next course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! YAY!  
> I think there will be about 5 or 6 chapters to this fic before it ends!  
> Enjoy!

  
~~Chapter 2~~

Chat flew over the roves of Paris searching for a flash of red, anything to indicate where Ladybug was.

He needed to talk to her, not the thing in her body, he needed to explain _why._

But no matter how he looked, there was no ladybug. Not a pep. He had even checked on the Ladyblog for any sightings. Nothing

It had been getting dark and Chat knew he should go back home soon but he didn't want face his father yet, not until he had a solid lead.

Chat stopped on a roof in exhaustion, he could feel the hopelessness engulf him. He was getting nowhere.

As he sat on the roof of a random house, Chat stared forlorn at a lit window. He was so lost. Adrien wasn't even sure what to do. Plagg wasn't happy, far from it. Chat knew that his Kwami didn't want to be used against Ladybug and her Kwami but...

Chat Noir sighed tiredly, feeling so much older than 17.

As started to get lost in his thoughts, his eyes tracked new movement in the window that he had been staring at.

It happened slowly, he noticed the person there but it didn't register until a sudden movement, that being the person falling and flailing wildly. Chat stared at the window more critically before the abrupt realization that he did know who that was in the window. That he did know where he was and who lived in the building he happened to look at.

If there was one person who didn't swoon at the sight of him, there was one person who always seemed to offer the best kind of advice when in need, then it was Marinette. The kind classmate who always sat behind him in class.

Feeling just a little lighter than before, Chat leaped over the rooves and headed to the room of that one other person he would trust just as much as Ladybug.

X

He found Marinette hunched over her desk, an adorable frown on her face as she faced down what appeared to be a physics question.

That was a subject he knew well but it wasn't why he had come.

Chat raised his hand to knock on the glass and hesitated. He didn't want to her involved but he just didn't have anyone else to turn to. Not Ladybug, not his father, not Nino, not anyone. Just her.

And just as Chat reached the resolve to knock, a voice interrupted him.

"It's unlocked!" Marinette's soft voice called out from below.

There was something in her voice that made him frown. Chat couldn't identify it even as he came through the trap door and into her room.

XX

As he came in, Marinette hadn't looked at him once. She kept her head bent, staring straight at the mocking physics question before.

She couldn't look at him, not when she knew who he was and she knew that he had betrayed Ladybug, that he had betrayed her.

"Princess?" She could hear the confusion and hesitance in his voice and she could feel her heart crack just a bit more.

"Sorry, Chat! I've just got this question that keeps mocking me." Marinette did her best to keep her voice light and carefree.

She took a subtle deep breath and turned to face Chat Noir.

Marinette didn't expect him to look so lost, so fornlorn and so small on her bed.

Chat was sitting her bed, looking every bit the lost kitten she sometimes thought he was.

"Chat, what's wrong?" Marinette forwent all the pleasantries.

"What do you mean?" He deflected.

"Chat I can see something is troubling you. What it is?" Marinette needed to know. There was something in his eyes when he turned on her, some regret.

Chat looked at her and for just a second, all she could see was pain and sadness in his green eyes.

Marinette walked closer until she stood above him, shadowing his face as he looked up.

She smiled at him, a kind and understanding smile that held no judgment. And that was all it took.

The tears rolled freely down his cheeks as he buried his face in her stomach. Marinette stared at chat's head in shock, she hadn't expected this.

Her eyes turned gently and sad as she embraced him in return. She felt him stiffen when she moved but relax when he felt the hug.

"Oh, Chat. What's happened?" Marinette asked in a wistful tone as she gently ran her fingers though his hair.

"I...I... I messed up and I hurt Ladybug!" Chat told her through his tears. Marinette's fingers stilled, only for a moment. Shocked that he told her out right.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it." Marinette told him.

"I didn't but it just got so messed up too quickly." She could feel him shakes against her.

"Tell me." The blue eyed girl demanded softly and Chat with his walls so low, and him hurting, told her everything.

He told her of how Hawkmoth captured him. Of how Hawkmoth had always known who he was, of how Hawkmoth promised him that he could bring back the cat's mother, of how they could be a family again, of how he could hear her play the piano again, of everything going back to the way it was.

Then there were the threats against Ladybug and his classmates, against the people of Paris. And the pressure. Saying that his mother waiting to come back it and couldn't because Chat couldn't get Ladybug's miraculous.

And like the good son he was supposed to be, Chat had agreed and did as his father told him.

Then there was his worry for Ladybug. He wanted to make sure she was Okay, especially after finding out that someone else had taken control of her body because _he_ had hurt her.

There was so much that he had wanted to say to Ladybug but instead had said them to Marinette.

The words that poured out of him left Chat Noir exhausted and red eyed. The whole time, Marinette stood above him, listening to his every word until he cried himself to sleep.

Her heart had broken more and more when every word was uttered. And she could understand. She completely understood what had pushed him so far. There was a problem with understanding, especially for Marinette because when she understood, she empathized and when she empathized there was no chance for her to stay mad at anyone for long.

She gently laid him under the covers of her bed and quietly moved to get Tikki and the peacock Miraculous.

Marinette had given back the butterfly but she had kept the Peacock. There was something she had to do before it went to the Guardian.

Once her small bag that held Tikki and the Peacock Miraculous were safely secured, Marinette left a quick note on her table for Chat to hopefully find.

With it stuck to her desktop, Marinette crept out on to her roof and, after sharing a look with Tikki quietly transformed into Ladybug and swung away.

 

X

 

Ladybug kept moving, staying out of the public eye as she moved to the more industrial side of Paris where there were abandoned warehouses.

Just the place she needed.

She kept going until she reached the most run down of the all. She quickly slipped inside and released her transformation.

Tikki flew around, confused as to why they were here.

"Marinette..." Tikki began, the question clear in her voice.

The girl looks at the small god and suddenly Tikki understood.

She had mentioned it once, just on a whim.

"No! You can't be serious!" Tikki exclaimed as she flew closer to the still girl who only stared at her pleadingly.

"You told me once, that you could create anything, living or dead. You even told me that you believed that Adrien's mother was the Peacock Miraculous holder. " Marinette spoke, her voice gaining strength as she continued.

"Please. Can you do this?" She finished softly.

"Mari, the process is very dangerous. There's a very small chance that you'll even make it!" Tikki tried to persuade her charge off this course of action.

"There's still a chance!" The young woman pointed out and Tikki couldn't help but sigh.

"Then who's going to stop Hawkmoth?" The Kwami tried a different approach.

"Mrs. Agreste will," Marinette said simply as she looked into Tikki's eyes.

The small red being bowed her head in defeat before raising it to look at Marinette.

"For it to work, you'll need to merge with your Other." Tikki conceded and started to help.

Marinette nodded with a determined look in her eyes.

"How do I contact Her?" She asked, still wary of Her but willing to go though it.

"I'll send you to her but you will need to convince her to merge," Tikki explained.

"It's best you do it some where comfortable. We might be here a while." The embodiment of luck advised. Marinette nodded and moved to lie on one of the two large flat metal raised work table.

"I'm ready," Marinette told her. Tikki nodded and flew over. She landed softly on the girl's forehead before muttering some ancient language that flew out like water and touches Marinette right between her eyes.

The last thing she saw was a soft red light, just in her peripherals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two halves meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but 'Life' and the plot!

Marinette looked around wildly, complete off kilter with where she was now.

It was just white. The whole plane as far as the eye could see, there was nothing there.

She didn't understand.

How was she supposed to find her other in place like this?

"Well, It is certainly a surprise to see you here." It's strange hearing her own voice used in a completely different way.

Marinette turns and see a copy of herself, the only difference being Her in the Ladybug suit without a mask, Her eyes were so much colder than her own. Even so there was still wisdom in those eyes. Wisdom that Marinette herself did not have.

"Hello." Marinette beings firmly, determined not to let the fact that there is a copy standing before her bother her in anyway shape or form.

"So what do you need?" Her Other asks with a lazy smirk.

Marinette stares at her Other, someone that was never there before and had only come into being after she became Ladybug.

"We need to merge." Marinette states, firm and strong.

Other raised an eyebrow at the declaration, seemingly surprised with her words.

"And Why would I want to do that?" Other asked with a curious look in her eyes.

Here Marinette faltered. She had her reasons for wanting to do this but...the young girl didn't really have any reason for Other to do it. She didn't know anything about her Other, only what Tikki had told her.

"Do you...do you have a name?" Marinette tried, she had come to the realisation that she didn't even know if Other had a name.

Other looked surprised for a second, as if she had been completely thrown off by the question.

"...No I don't." Her other half told her sounding just a bit lost.

"Would you like a name?" Marinette asked another question.

Other just stared at her silently.

"Is there a name that you call yourself?" Marinette tried a different approach.

There was still silence on the other end.

"How abou-"

"You're doing this for Chat Noir." Other cut her off flatly.

X

Marinette looked up at Her with a guilty expression.

Other wasn't mad, no she was curious.

"What is that feeling you get when you're around him?" Other asked, she remembered that nice fluttery feeling when she had choked the cat. She had to be sure that the young girl before her was doing this for the right reasons.

"W-what?" Marinette stuttered, her brow furrowed as she thought about what She had said.

"That nice soft fluttery feeling that you get when you're around the cat." Other attempted to clarify.

Marinette suddenly realised that her Other was talking about the feelings she got when she was around Adrien, and more recently, Chat.

"It's called love." She told her softly.

"Love, huh. It certainly was something." Other spoke wistfully, staring beyond Marinette and into something that only she could see.

A sad smile took it's place on her lips as her own eyes turned to look down, as if hiding tears.

"The name's Life." Life turned to look at the surprised girl.

"I lived but I had no real purpose. I saw but I could not remember. I guess this is as good as any." Gratitude shone hidden by the indifference in Life's eyes. Her life had always been without a purpose, simply existing and not living, seeing the after images of may Ladybugs before, having all these scattered memories that vanished like mist when she tired to grab them.

Life had started as a blank canvas, and it was the faint emotion from Marinette that had brought those visions to the surface. Those emotions had always left her wanting more and that desire grew to the point where she would actively push against her boundaries and close to the surface just to feel them and _see._

Life knew that there was always something missing from her, she knew that there were memories that weren't there. So she pushed in desperation to regain some sense of self.

She knew that those vision had spilled over to Marinette, the dreams and the nightmares that the girl suffered. The inspiration for her designs and the feeling of de javu when seeing a vaguely familiar face on the streets of Paris

Her actions had caused Marinette some pain but Life hadn't cared then, she simply relished the feeling of pain, something so foreign to her.

And now Marinette was giving her a purpose, a reason to live and do something. Life remembered that pleasant feeling when she held Chat Noir, she remembered the warmth spreading from her heart. The feeling so pleasant that she would do anything to have it again and if she merged with Marinette, then Life would be able to experience it always.

Sure, she would disappear but at the same time she would live. Life knew the risks, she knew that there was also a chance. A small one but a chance nonetheless.

"Thank you." Marinette whispered breathlessly as tears of what Life considered relief and thankfulness.

Life held her right hand up and motioned for Marinette to do the same. And when their hands touched, like a person touch a mirror, Life began to glow.

"No, Thank you..." She smiled beautifully as she was absorbed into Marinette, no longer her own separate self.

X

Marinette's eyes snapped open as she gasped at the air. She stared dazed at the sunlight peaking though the holes in the roof as a new set of memories, emotions, experiences integrated themselves into her mind.

It was strange. One one hand she had lived all her life as Marinette and then as Ladybug and on the other there was Life. Marinette remembered when Life...when she came into existence. First there was nothing, no emotion and no thoughts, just blank nothingness.

Marinette remembered when the she felt the first sliver of emotion and the confusion that came with it. Then the next time and the next until she had finally experienced living for herself.

And her name, Marinette remembered why she had chosen 'Life'. It was for a screwed reason and a mantra to remind herself that she was alive.

'I am alive and I live there fore I am Life...' Her own voice echoed in her head but with a more desperate tone.

Marinette frown as a headache made itself known, it was difficult thinking of herself as two different people now that they were one.

"Mari?" A soft voice called from the side. Marinette turned her head and caught sight of Tikki who had been rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I did it!" Tikki smiled at the quiet declaration.

"Good. Now, we can begin." Tikki flew up and hovered right above her.

"What do I need to do?" The girl asked her companion, not caring about the fact that it was now day. Marinette didn't care how much time had passed, it all seemed insignificant now. The only thing that mattered was getting to her objective.

Getting Adrien's Mother back.

"Just stay still, I can do the rest." Tikki assured her. Marinette did as she was told and simply laid back.

Marinette once again heard those strange words that Tikki and spoken to send her to Life.

She felt no pain, just the warm sensation of the sun on her skin. Marinette's eyes grew heavy once more as Tikki continued to chant.

She slipped into darkness, chasing Adrien's laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but I'm getting there!  
> It's half way done!  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Three Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chat wakes, Marinette is gone.  
> Plagg spills and someone long gone returns.

~~Chapter 4~~

Adrien had woken to the rough tugging of his hair and the quiet hiss from Plagg.

"Adrien get up!" the black cat growled, still unhappy with the current situation and certainly not happy with Adrien's actions.

Adrien groan before burying his face into the sweet coconut smelling pillow.

The boy stilled as the smell of the pillow registered.

This pillow smelled like coconut.

His pillows didn't smell like coconut.

He didn't go home last night.

He stayed with Marinette.

The last thing he could remember was Marinette gently brushing her fingers through his hair as he cried.

Adrien sat up abruptly, sending Plagg tumbling away.

The golden haired boy looked around the room frantically, searching for his sweet classmate but she was no where to be seen.

Had she already left for school? Had she seen his identity and ran away?

"Kid snap out of it." Plagg snapped at his charge as he floated with crossed arms and look of displeasure.

"Plagg..." Adrien stared at the small god with regret in his eyes. He had never wanted this to happen.

"I'm sorry." Adrien apologized to the one being who was always with him, the one who understood him better than his father, better than Nino and even better than Ladybug.

"Yeah, yeah. I understand." The smile was hard to hide in his voice even though it was clear that Plagg was trying to hide it.

Adrien didn't even bother as he reached out and pulled the kwami in to a tight hug which Plagg gladly returned.

"Alright kid, let's get down to business." Plagg pulled away as Adrien quickly brushed away a few stray tears.

"Right." Adrien nodded determinedly.

"Where's Marinette?" He asked as he looked around the rather pink room.

"I don't know. She was gone when I woke up but she did leave behind this note." Plagg told him as he dragged over the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Adrien asked, some what apprehensive.

"I think it's best if you have a look yourself." There was some flat inflection in his voice, almost like Plagg would be regretting telling him this.

With stiff fingers, Adrien gingerly took hold of the note and read it aloud.

' _Don't worry Chat, I promise it'll all be over soon and everything will work out._  
_Thanks for everything._  
_Marinette._ '

He stared at the note with a furrowed brow. Adrien knew he was missing something but he just didn't know what. Even though he was clearly missing the pieces of a puzzle, it didn't stop the dread that had formed in his stomach.

The letter sounded too much like a goodbye.

"What does it mean?" Adrien turned to Plagg, hoping for some-sort of advice.

The Kwami sighed. He knows that the heroic duo wanted to do the revealing differently but this needed to be dealt with. Plagg knew very well what Tikki was capable of and with Marinette being a willing participant, then there was a good chance the girl could convince Tikki to bring Adrien's mother back.

But it would be at the cost of Marinette's life.

"Adrien, look at me." The kwami commanded as the dread became solid and turned to led.

"Marinette is Ladybug and she's about to do something very stupid." Plagg told him slowly, making sure each word he spoke was heard clearly.

And the crumpled look of pain and regret was enough to break Plaggs heart.

So he flew over to his charge and hugged his cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Plagg got his charge's attention once more, focusing his pained green eyes on the small but powerful being.

"I hurt Marinette, I hurt Ladybug, and she just left! She knew and she left!" Adrien hiccuped as the reality set in.

Marinette knew that Chat had hurt her and she still let him in. She let him cry on her and still she left.

"Adrien, stop. She knew who you were when she opened the latch. She knew who you were when she let you cry. Marinette knew and still she comforted you, reassuring you. So stop beating yourself up." Plagg spoke forcefully, he hated seeing his kit like this.

"What did you mean she was about to do something stupid?" Adrien asked, just to change the subject.

Plagg sighed and didn't bother beating around the bush.

"I think she went to go and bring back your mother." He told the boy flatly.

Adrien stared at his kwami in shock.

"What?" Adrien voiced his shock. After all, he had been told by his father that it required both his and Ladybug's miraculous to bring back his mother. Had his father been lying to him again?

It seemed that Plagg could read every thought on his face as he started to explain.

"The reason Hawkmoth needs both of the miraculous is because if he had just one, he would have to force Tikki to bring back anyone from the dead but with just one Miraculous stone, there would require a sacrifice.

Kinda like a Life for a Life." Plagg explained as gently as he could. The kwami knew he was leaving out information, about the second persona and his own one. His kitten didn't need to know that, not just yet.

He could see the moment the realisation set in on the boy, he could see it in the way his breath hitched, in the way his eye's widened and in the way panic had crawled on to his features.

"Ladybug..." Adrien breathed before springing into action.

"Plagg, we need to find and stop her." He ordered. Adrien couldn't bare to loose someone else in his life. His mother had already been gone for years and while he did miss her, he had moved on. It was Adrien's father who seemed too stuck in the past.

Adrien wasn't going to let the girl he loves just throw away her life in an attempt to have him happy.

Plagg couldn't help the smile on his face as Adrien shouted his transformative phrase. He was just happy that his kitten was fighting for the right side again.

X

That day, Chat Noir was seen running all over Paris, searching for who, no one knew. Some say it was Ladybug and others say it was the missing school girl Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

But unless someone asked him, they never really knew for sure.

X

Chat scoured all of Paris looking for her, from the school to the fringes of society but he came up with nothing.

He went to all the places where she had been and where he thought she would go and still nothing.

Adrien needed to find her, to stop her.  
He just found out that the love of his life was willing to go so far for him, for someone who was already long gone.

Chat didn't shout her name out, if he did, he wouldn't be shouting for Ladybug. He would be shouting for Marinette.

Once Adrien had run into Alya, who seemed had taken matters into her own hands and posted a wanted poster for Marinette. It easy to shake his friends off his tail, saying that they should split up to look for the missing girl.

Alya, distraught and determined nodded and pulled Nino to the opposite direction and ran.

It didn't take long before the daylight faded and night took it's place. Adrien had spent all day avoiding his father, transforming and recharging before again donning the black leather.

The only assurance Adrien had was that Plagg could still feel Tikki, but even then it was hollow. Plagg wouldn't know if Marinette was still alive, just Tikki.

With defeat leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, Chat Noir made his way to the Eiffel tower, where they would meet up on and watch the skyline and the stars.

This time he was alone.

A thought occurred to him.

' _what else did Plagg know? Did Plagg know of the thing that took control of Ladybug?'_ Chat frowned, tonight he was going to get some answers.

XX

Retreating to the one place where he felt closest to Marinette, the balcony of her room.

Adrien released his transformation and caught the tired Kwami.

"I need answers." Adrien told his kwami directly. There was no beating around the bush here.

"Fine. I need some cheese first." There was a tiredness that made Adrien pause.

"What do you need to know?" Plagg asked once he had finished the slice of cheese.

Adrien took a breath to steady himself. Something about asking these questions had set him on edge.

"Do you know what took control of Ladybug, yesterday?" He asked first because he needed to know. Because what if Marinette was still under the influence of it? Then what would he do? Could he fight against it knowing that Marinette was stilled locked in her own body?

"Kid, calm down or your going drive yourself crazy from worry." Plagg interrupted and bringing the attention back to him.

"I know what it was." Plagg sighed as he crossed his small arms and looked away. He had hoped to avoid this conversation for as long as possible.

"Well?" Adrien spoke softly.

"In a way, that was Ladybug just not the Ladybug you know but rather the imprints of every Ladybug before now." Plagg told his charge softly.

"How...how is that possible?" The boy whispered in shock.

Plagg sighed.

"All that power with the miraculous stones sometimes holds the imprints of the holder and it carries that imprint with them and eventually they take form and become sentient. They become a second persona that is always in the seat. The persona's can come out but it rarely happens."

"So then what happened yesterday?" Adrien asked, dreading the answer.

"She was let out."

The words were like a sucker punch to the his gut. After all they had been through together, all the akuma. Marinette could have let it out then but when faced with her partner...

"She didn't want to hurt me..." Adrien whispered brokenly as he stared at the small pebbles beneath his feet. Marinette couldn't bring herself to do what was needed so she ran. She really did love him...

Plagg just watched his charge with sharp eyes. He had expected shouting and screaming not this silent mess.

"There's no way to stop her now is there?"

"No."

A tired sigh and a strained grin. They both knew what was going to happen and Adrien would be damned if he could at least spend the last _seconds_ with her.

"I still have to find her."

X

The second day passed much like the first, futilely searching for a girl that vanished into thin air.

Calls were made and the police dispatched.

Adrien didn't show up a school that day.

Hawkmoth didn't make an appearance either.

X

The third day, a vigil was held in the school.

Marinette's parent's attend and given support by the

Adrien didn't even bother to show but the students knew that he was with them.

Though there was still hope, for some it had begun to wain into acceptance.

Chat refused any interviews or comments.

X

On the fourth day, there was a change.

As Chat Noir had begun to search an abandoned warehouse, having worked his way through Paris, when a frantic woman in green and blue crashed into him.

The two had tumbled off a decrepit roof and landed painfully on the floor below.

"Chat Noir! I've found you! We need to go!" The woman had already started speaking, while Chat was still trying to get off the floor. Three days of little eating and barely sleeping had weakened his body greatly.

"What?" Chat forced himself up and met with eyes that are as green as his own.

"I need to get to you Ladybug!" The woman told him urgently and suddenly it was like Chat had all the energy he need. He sprung up in an instant before grabbing the grown woman's arm.

"Take me to her Now." Chat told her harshly. He didn't care who she was or who she was supposed to be. All he wanted was to get to Marinette.

The woman nodded, her blond hair shifting as she took to the rooves again. Chat followed, internally dreading what he might find.

It didn't take long before the duo arrived at another warehouse that was falling apart.

Chat stopped. He wasn't sure if he wanted to enter. He had spent all that time searching for Lady...Marinette, hoping to reach her before the end. Not only that but if he entered then Chat would have to face that he woman who had just brought him here is his mother. And if that was his mother than what state was Marinette in? Was she still alive?

His...The woman, in the green and blue peacock suit had noticed his stop and motioned him forward as she hurriedly vanished into one of the rooms.

Adrien took a deep breath and followed.

With his cat vision, he could easily see the stiff movements of his...of the woman as she led him deeper into the warehouse and watched as she stopped at the entrance of one room that seemed to have no difference to any of the others that they had already passed, save for who was occupying it.

Chat forced himself forwards and didn't bother letting the woman say anything. He needed to see this for himself. The woman seemed to understand and let him pass.

And there, in the center of the room lay Marinette with her eyes shut as if she were simply sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! If Adrien seems a bit not that sad, it's because it's holding out hope that she still lives even though it's not likely ( in his eyes) That's the only thing that is stopping him from breaking down then and there.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Revival and Hope: Lost and found Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peon sees the pain of Chat.  
> Estelle returns home to confront Gabriel and find her son.  
> Hope still lingers for *her*.

  
~~Chapter 5~~

Adrien couldn't move. Hope he didn't know he had, faded. She was gone.

He didn't notice as his feet took him closer, or how the tears had started to fall. Adrien felt his heart shatter.

What point was there now? Why should he even bother to save Paris when she's gone. What's the point of stopping Hawkmoth now?

Adrien saw the red kwami resting on Marinette's chest but he didn't care. He gently climbed on the metal table and pull Marinette's still cold body into his arms.

He hugged her body close and let out an agonising wail. So full of heart break and pain, of the dreams that could have been, the days that never came and now would never come. Of all the fantasies and happiness, of *their Future* that is now lost.

Adrien's voice echoed in the room and escaped through the cracks. Anyone who heard it shivered and hurried home to hold their loved ones, thankful that they were still there.

Eventually the wail subsided and broken sobs took their place as Adrien took to whispering sweet nothings of their faded future into Marinette's deaf ear.

"Chat Noir?" He could hear the woman step closer and Chat could feel his hackles rise as he bared his teeth at her and hiss. This was her fault. That woman was the cause of everything, from the very beginning, if she hadn't left, if she hadn't disappeared, if she hadn't _died_   then None of this would have happened. They would still be a happy family and Marinette wouldn't be dead.

The blue and green woman stopped, held her hands up and stepped back. Chat, once satisfied that the _cause_ was far enough, turned back to Marinette. He keened low in his throat as he traced his loves face with his eyes, desperate to burn her image into his memory.

"She's still alive."

That single sentence had a cold rage fill his veins. Chat hissed at the woman, his ears flat against his head and his tail swaying low and low. How dare this woman blatantly lie to his face that Marinette is still alive when she is still and cold in his arms.

"Tikki is keeping her alive but is also keeping her asleep." The woman said again, this time more softly with a tone of compassion in her voice.

That had Chat pause, he didn't know what the small god was capable of. It could be possible that Marinette is still alive but...he wouldn't trust the words of _her_. Instead, Chat turned to the small red being that had been squished between them.

The small creature moved sluggishly as she turned her heavy blue eyes to Chat Noir. Though she couldn't speak, Adrien could feel the message that was transferred to Plagg. There was a positive prod, a happy feeling of hope.

Chat placed Marinette back down as he got off the table and turned to the...woman again.

"Why are you still here?" He asked harshly, as he pressed down the traitorous feelings of happiness of seeing her again.

"Tikki told me that she knew where my son was." There was a quiet desperation in her voice that he had heard in many other mothers who had lost their children in shops or in crowds.

At hearing the tone, Adrien couldn't stop the bitterness scratch at his heart. While he had longed for her, ten years is a long time. She knew he was waiting when she left.

  
"Stop Hawkmoth. You'll find your son with him." Chat told her coldly as he gently picked up Marinette and cradled her close to him.

"Hawkmoth?" Came her confused voice as he passed by her. Chat dare not look into her eyes lest she figure out who he was.

"You would know him as Gabriel Agreste." Is his final sentence before he leaps away on the roof and makes his way to the hospital. And towards the hope that she would wake and he could apologies and beg her to never do something so reckless again.

As Chat Noir leaves, the last of a gasp of shock reaches his ears and he closes his eyes in shame.

It shouldn't have felt that good.

XX

Paon looked on in shock and strange longing as the young Chat Noir leaped in the direction of the centre of Paris. She had never though that her Gabriel would be the cause of such pain and strife.

She would deal with this and hopefully get to see her son once more. She had been gone for ten years, there is so much she had missed in her young Adrien's life, Paon just hoped he would let her in.

But first she had to stop her husband.

Paon too took to the roofs as she made her long missed journey back home.

XX

Paon stopped at a near by ally and transformed. Her Kwami Taos, fell into her hands in exhaustion. A happy smile was still on the small bird's face. Estelle smiled in return, she was so very happy to be back.

Hiding the small god in a pocket that had been personally added to all her clothes, Estelle made her way to the large golden gates of her home. ]

As she stood before them, never had the gate looked so threatening or imposing before, her hand gently traced the small number pad on the side with a touch of melancholy. The memories of when they had purchased the house drifting to the forefront of her mind all those years ago.

With a sad smiled, Estelle pushed the numbers down in the sequence of Adrien's birthday something both of them cherished and held so very dear and close to their heart.

The gates rumbled open and Estelle walked in, flowing though as if she was one with the wind.

X

The rooms of the home felt different when she entered, there was no feeling of family or love, just distance, emptiness and cold. Her heart clenched at the thought of her son growing up in a house like this but she knew her husband too well. Affection was something that he found very hard to display so he looked for unconventional ways, ways that would have harmful results but were done with the best intentions.

The house was seemed empty as Estelle made her way through each room, soaking up the years and changes as she searched for Gabriel. It was a confrontation she was not looking forward to but something that had to happen.

And when she had been through the large halls and empty bedrooms there was still a single place where he could be.

"Still so predictable." Estelle muttered as she stood before his office door, the one place where he would have married to had she not done it first. His own safe haven against the world, where he is able to loose himself in his work and bury his emotions and heart.

Estelle turned the handle and let it quietly swing open. She walked with dainty steps as she entered just stopping shy of his desk.

He hadn't changed at all. His hair was still slicked back in that same pompous mannor that she loved to make fun off. He still wore his own designer brand while at home, in a three piece suit. But even though he looked exactly the same there were still differences that could only just be seen.

The weight on his shoulders that had never been there before, the tightness around the eyes she could just see, the wrinkles of frown and age that hadn't been there before, all reminding her that while in death time had stood still for her, others were not so lucky.

Ten long years had passed and a person could change a lot in ten years.

"Nathalie, make a note to remind me to fire the incompetent fools in Brazil. They keep making the same bumbling mistake that even a mere school girl could pick out." He snapped without looking up and Estelle felt a sad smile quirk at her lips.

Was this the man he had become? So driven by work and his own desire that he forgot about the brighter side of life that she had shown him, that he forgot to greet his own son in the morning? She hadn't wanted any of this when she gave her life in Tibet to save a town.

She had wanted her small family to be happy and to move on, not to linger in the past and forget about the ever changing present.

"Nathalie, answer me!" Gabriel snapped again, still not looking up.

"Hello Gabriel." She spoke softly, there was no need to raise her voice as she stared on sadly and watched as his face freeze in shock and slowly look up.

"...Estelle..." He breathed with amazement and wonder shining in his eyes.

She simply smiled.

"It's been a long time."

XX

Chat rushed though the city, holding Marinette as if she were made of glass. He desperately wanted to question Tikki or Plagg but the urgency that was not his own kept him focused and on point.

Once behind the hospital, Adrien released his transformation and stood for a second to catch his breath and let Plagg scoop Tikki up and hide her in Adrien's specially added pocket.

With the two kwmai hidden away, Adrien rush around the corner with a limp Marinette in his arms.

(he could feel her warmth now and heart beat and her breath)

Adrien called out for help as he burst through the doors. One doctor had taken one look at the girl in his arms and Adrien saw a flash of recognition in his eyes before the man barreled over to check her over.

It took great amounts of self control to not shy Marinette away and hiss at the man.

"Get me a bed here! Stat!" The doctor called out with urgency and authority in his voice and the nurses who had been watching in shock flew into action.

It was all going to fast for Adrien who sudden felt Marinette lift from his arms. His eyes widened and he growled at the man taking her away.

"Calm down boy, we're just here to help." The man sternly orders, it's enough for Adrien to get a hold of himself and let Marinette leave her arms.

Adrien could only stand and watch on helplessly as Marinette vanished into the doorway and down halls he could not follow.

If he could not follow then Adrien would wait.

He's searched for three days for and and now that he's found her, time has become his enemy once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to explain Adrien's behavior, basically he's bitter that his mother had died was the catalyst to all this pain, angry that Marinette had *seemingly* given up her own life for his mother, happy that his mother his back and soo very heart broken that Marinette is *dead*.
> 
> Adrien knows that his mother had died even though his father only told him that she was gone. When a boy has access to a library and a computer and internet, there is so much information at his finger tips and then going on the back story from the video, I assumed that Gabriel told him everything about how his mother died and why.
> 
> Sorry for the verbal dump! But there is one last chapter the wrap it up!


End file.
